Types of Boats
With greater variety of props and components, distinct ship types can be identified. Ships may reflect specific characteristics of types of boats and their intended use. Different types of boats have different benefits and disadvantages, providing suitable counters to each ship design. Speed Boats These boats are usually fast and light, making it easy to dodge shots from cannons and players. They are typically made from armours like Goldenhare or Bluesteel since they are very light, although they can easily break when fighting other boats. Tanks These kind of boats are generally big and slow, sometimes not being able to move at all because of its weight. But this made up by the very high health and damage it does. It is usually made of a couple layers of Redsteel Armour or many layers of Mauvlar Armour and the Cannons are usually deep inside the ship providing protection for the cannon and player. Sometimes a literal tank. Skybases These boats are famous for flying very high above the water and they can easily destroy large and lightly armored boats, especially without a roof. They usually have massive and wide anchors that keep it from tipping over, but players can wedge their boats into these anchors causing a side to float, which ends up making the boat fall over. Forts Heavily armoured and immobile ships are known as Forts. These ships use some of the more heavy and durable materials to create a two or three layer thick wall that can withstand hundreds of cannon hits and still remain standing. As a result, most players that use these forts typically seal them off and use them as a safe zone or as a gun platform to fire upon encroaching vessels. Submarines (defunct as of v1.26.2) Boats consist of a heavy object and submerged underwater. It also has cannons facing towards the surface, meaning it can destroy enemy boats without risk of retaliation. As many ships do not have an armoured bottom, submarines can sink these ships easily. Due to its prevalence among players, counters have been created see anti-submarine boat. Anti-submarine boat (defunct as of v1.26.2) Built specifically to hunt submarines, they make use of glass-water bug, allowing the driver/gunner to see the bottom of the water. Cannons are pointed towards the waterbed. There are no specific criteria for anti-submarine boats, as other ships can be augmented into this ship type and vice versa. "Aircraft" Usually either floating skybases (the skybase types that use wood to float), skybases, or balloon craft, they usually resemble an aircraft. If on the newer player side, they usually look terrible. Commonly very effective at bombarding boats on the ocean, but also vulnerable to other aircraft since they are usually caught off-guard by people who board their aircraft. Somali Pirate Boats Usually seen to be used by noobs or players who don't have much interest in builds, they are usually rafts made from pallets, with thicker pallets on one side, and a line or lines of cannons on a side. Usually frowned upon by the higher level players. The said noob players also usually board ships, just like the real somalians. The Navy Commonly used by higher level players, these are decent to great boats that are either based off of an actual boat, or come from the creator's imagination. They usually have some type of PVP weaponry, but others don't have any at all. Usually praised by lower levels and sometimes even other experienced players. Category:Strategies Category:Gameplay Category:Boats